HTF From Da Hood
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Cuddles and his crew are hustlers in this ghetto story. He has to face dangerous mission from his homicidal boss and provide a family. Will he be able to get his life straight out?
1. Chapter 1

HOLLA E'VRYBODY! I'M HITTING YOU UP SOME OF DAT GANSTA HTF! THERE WILL BE TONS OF SWEARING AND OTHER THINGS THAY MAY NOT BE SUITBLE FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND DA HOOD LIFE! REVIEW :D

* * *

There had been hard times here at this town. Its always hot as hell, hard as hell, damn it even feels like I'm in hell. Lately we be hustlin' to get money, so we could get a crib over our heads and food in our mouths and fresh clothes on our backs. The Baby Mamas and the child support is weighting one side of the fellas out here, and makin' money for the boss in the other.

* * *

The nights are worst, niggas be gettin' popped at night and heads be rolling, for reals. But sometimes the night be bumpin', and when I say bumpin' I mean it be crazy as hell, the parties out here never leave a bitch sober. I began to walk to the bar with my crew Toothy, and Disco Playa, aka Playa to grab a few drinks before we go rob somebody's crib. "Damn, its fucking dark out here, where we gonna hit after this Cuddles?"asked Disco Playa.

* * *

"I don't give a damn, the bigger the crib the heavy the dead presidents will be." I said feeling exhausted after running from the popo all day. "Oh shit, look at those pretty bitches over there. Damn..."said Toothy. I glared at him then I saw one of the fly girls with the big-ass bow on her pink head she was digging in purse for an ID."I see you Cuddles, go get that bitch. She got that ice, she must be rich as fuck."said Playa.

* * *

He was right, she was covered with diamonds and she wore a silver glittery short dress, the girl with the red head had on a black v-neck long dress, and Petunia had on a purple dress that showed her back. They were a sexy group as hell and they all had expensive jewelry on that would make a nigga rich in two point five seconds. "Nah man, my moms said don't steal from girls, I ain't like that nigga." I said walking closer to the entrance of the bar. "Hurry the hell up, we ain't got all day."said the security guard.

* * *

"Fuck off dickhead, I'm looking for the fucking card already!"she yelled angrily. "Yo G, we should go this fucking fathead is actin' like a bitch on her period."said Petunia. Giggles dropped her purse and her cards and everything fell out. "Shit! Flaky give me a hand."she asked while bending down to grab her things. Flaky also kneeled down and started to quickly pick the cards up. Petunia started to take out a cigarette lit it then smoke it.

* * *

"I've had it with you dumbasses, get off the line!"he yelled. Petunia turned around and looked back at the guard. Giggles stood up and organized her purse a little."What motherfucking line do you see? I can see why nobody wants to join your broke ass bar, peace out nigga, lets go girls."said Petunia clicking her hells purposely loud on the concrete, her friends followed behind her looking disappointed. "Damn they got that fire, lets go take them to the nightclub boi!"said Toothy getting overly excited.

* * *

"Yo, whatchu know about that nightclub?"asked Playa. "We go there all the fucking time without you my nigga, your just an embarrassment to us both, look at your fucking bush on your head, you ain't macking with no bitches fasho."said Toothy. Me and Toothy bust out laughing loudly making the girls turn around to look at us clowning, and continued to walk off. We ran to their direction and caught up with them.

* * *

"Hey, what's good?"said Playa, as Petunia screamed and sprayed pepper spray at him, he yelled in pain as he rubbed his eyes, me and Toothy laughed again. "What the fuck is your problem? Thinking you can rob a bitch at night, you crazy as hell!"she yelled. "Sorry about that dumbass, we wanted to take you to a better nightclub with no security guards." I said. "Okay."said Giggles as Flaky pulled her back.

* * *

"Hold up, how did you know we were heading to a different club, you were stalkin'?"she said. "No we weren't stalking, we saw that security kicked you out, you wouldn't have like that club anyways." I said getting ready for a joke. "Why not?"said Flaky. "Hell, they had a break out last week and e'rybody caught it." I said. "What?"the girls said in unison. "It!" I said. The girls groaned and said 'ew' still unsure of what I was trying to say. Then we all shared a group laugh.

* * *

"Wanna chill with us?" I said taking Giggles' hand, her ring glistened in my face. "Sure, why not, but your buying me and my girls a drink."she said. "Hell yeah!" I said putting arm around her and we all walked down the street to the nightclub. We arrived the dark building where they had that jam blasting on max, mad people were dancing crazily to the song that's bumpin'. I looked at the beverage table where the glass cup were stacked neatly on the table.

* * *

I took Giggles over to the table and ordered her a Shirley Temple. She thanked me and started to gulp it down. My phone ringed loudly over the music I answered it and an angry man started to yell at me. "What the fuck are you doing you stupid motherfucker, I ain't the one bitch! I need my goddamn money or I'm gonna pop a bullet in your fucking head hurry the hell up nigga!"he yelled.

* * *

"Yo boss chill, Imma leave in ten just calm the fuck down." I said then I hung the phone up. "Yo! We out!" I yelled over the crowd. My crew and I started out the door. But Giggles grabbed my hand. "Where you going, we didn't get to have time to know each other."she said. "No duh, here take my digit and call later. Peace out." I said as I wrote down my number on her arm and dashed out the door and hopped in a parked car.

* * *

Some dumbass left their keys in the car still and I took off. I looked at her face in the mirror as we drove far apart. I stopped at the first big house I saw, we jumped out the car and smashed the windows so we could get inside. Once we were in, we looked at how expensive everything inside was. "Damn, they got that Benz in the garage."said Toothy. "Oh shit! Come upstairs niggas I found the jackpot!"said Playa. We turned the lights on and saw that the room was feminine and pink.

* * *

There was ribbons everywhere, and pictures of a girl and her mother, who looked a lot like Giggles. We broke the lock to the jewelry box and locked drawers that was filled with ice and gold. Toothy was emptying the closet and filled one side of the room with clothes. "Goddamn, whoever lives here is rich as fuck, oh shit, how much are these Gucci brand named clothes, we could sell this shit right?"said Toothy admiring the clothes.

* * *

Me and Playa looked at him. "How the hell did you know it was fuckng Gucci? You coming out the box my nigga?" I said laughing at him. "It says Gucci on every clothes in this closet."he said. "You can't read dumbass? It says Giggles. Go back to school nigga."said Playa. I laughed thoroughly listening to his joke until I heard keys jingling at the door, me and the boys froze.

* * *

"What the fuck?! Look at my window!"yelled a girl. "Oh shit, Giggles I think you got robbed."said Petunia. "Fuck! They're back! Look!?" I said pointing at the top of the closet, a bowling ball trophy was rolling off the shelve. "Catch it nigga!"whispered Playa. Toothy reached for the ball but it fell and went through the floor. "Shit!"we all said. The girls looked up at the ceiling and briefly saw our faces. "They are still here, get the bats."said Flaky.

* * *

"Oh shit that bitch got a bat, we gotta dip!" I said as we looked in the room for a window or something, but it was covered by the pile of clothes Toothy took out. "Follow me!" I said as I opened a door leading to another room. We went inside and I shut the door behind me. I peeked through the hole in the door. The girls ran in here and looked around. "Fuck! I can't believe this shit just happened to me! I'm gonna punch the holy shit out of every thief in this stupid ass town."said Giggles.

* * *

"Girl stop frontin' for a second. We can help you clean this up."said Flaky picking up her clothes. "Thanks girls. I have a feeling the robbers are still here."she said sitting on her bed and rubbing her head. "That bitch psychic?"said Playa. "Shut the fuck up." I said as the girls became silent. "Petunia you just called be a psycho bitch?"asked Giggles sitting up on the bed. "No bitch, damn you hearing things?"she answered. "Bitch fight!"said Toothy as I clocked him in the head.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up, damn, do you want to be caught dumbass?" I said. Giggles stood up and went up to Petunia. "Are you starting beef with me?"said Giggles. "Yo, get the fuck out of my face."said Petunia. "I think its coming from that room."said Flaky pointing at a door across the room right next to ours. Giggles opened the door and widened her eyes. "See, nothing!"she said slamming the door back. They continued to clean the room until it was spotless like it was before.

* * *

"They took every last one of your ice, damn I'm sorry you can have the one you gave me Giggles."said Petunia as she and Flaky started taking their jewelry off. "No, keep it, I have a good job and a rich family remember? I can always get new ones."she said while relaxing on the bed. "Hey Giggles, lets call some boys."said Petunia. Giggles laughed while sitting up on the bed. "Yeah, remember that boy Cuddles, that took us to the club, I'm gonna call him, he was pretty sexy!"she said while getting her phone out.

* * *

The girls shared a group chuckle. "Aw, hell no!"said Toothy while Playa and I covered his mouth. "Shut the fuck up nigga, what's wrong, you ain't trippin' are ya?" I said. My phone started to ring loudly in the room me and my boys gasped. "Do you hear that? I think someone is in my room, you go check it."said Giggles. "Hell no bitch, I ain't ready to die, you go Flaky."said Petunia pushing her towards the closet.

* * *

"Get the fuck off! I'm goin'...d-don't rush me 'kay?"she said while reaching for the door knob. "Fuck! Hold the door Cuddles."said Playa as I grabbed the knob. "Giggles the door won't open, it never had a lock, did it?"said Flaky. "Let me help you with that."said Petunia while trying to open the door. She opened the door a little bit but I closed it shut. "Damn, she's got them muscles...look a window! Climb through, hurry the hell up she's like King Kong in this bitch."

* * *

I said as my fellas jumped out the window leaving it open, I had no time to go out with them so I jumped in the basket behind the door. "Shit, I think they ran out the window, pussy ass bitches!" Petunia yelled out the window while shutting it and locking it she fell to the floor and I covered my mouth because I almost laughed my ass off. "What the fuck, oh shit! Giggles! I found yo' stack!"said Petunia. "Fuck!" I said quitely. She walked out the room and shut the door.

* * *

I sighed and climbed out the basket. My phone rang a second time, with a different ringtone, it was my boss. "What's good nigga?" I said. He yelled in my ear again. "You know what the fuck is good nigga, where's my goddamn money, gimmie my fucking money or imma tie yo crew down and bust a cap in each and every one of their motherfucking heads! You got an hour bitch!"he said as he hung the phone up. I sighed loudly and threw my head back. I went in my pocket to grab my handgun, a pocket sized disguise and my mask.

* * *

I put my mask and disguise on and I heard the knob turning again. Flaky walked in and gasped loudly. "Don't move ho, don't look at me ho!" I yelled at her while pointing my gun at her head. She was shocked and scared. "A'ight now turn slowly bitch!" I said. She was crying uncontrollably. "Shut the fuck up bitch, and turn around, good, now walk out the motherfucking room!" I yelled as she walked slowly out the room.

* * *

"F-Flaky...who's there?"asked Giggles with fear in her tone. "None of ya look at me, put your fucking heads down, now give me my fucking bag of stacks I left here." I said angrily. Giggles picked the bag up and turned around, she walked backwards to my direction and bumped into me. She gasped softly and hand me the bag. I moved her pink hair away from her ear and whispered: I'm sorry. I pushed her and Flaky to the floor while still pointing the gun to them.

* * *

"Nobody move! I'm about to leave...I don't want nobody to call the fucking cops either or I will come back to blow your fucking heads clean off, you ain't gonna have no more head, just a fucking neck got it bitches? Peace out." I said while closing the room door. I leaned on the room door and took my mask off while wiping my sweat. I listened to the girls talking quietly. "Holy fuck Giggles...next time you wanna invite me over at your house, get yourself a fucking security alarm. Call up Safe Guard or some shit, damn."said Petuni

a.

* * *

"I'm sorry girls...I-I think we should get some sleep, lock all the doors and windows."said Giggles. "How the fuck that's gonna help us, they smashed your windows didn't they?"said Flaky nervously. "I...I don't know...just...please turn the lights off."said Giggles. I walked down the stairs slowly and head out the door. I put one hand in my pocket and the other is dragging a heavy sack of goods. I arrived Pops and Son's Hustlin' Dealz and walked in. "

* * *

Yo, what's up G? Haven't seen your face in a while, I thought you were dead by now after all that stuff you been doing in the street. What you got there?"he asked. I threw the heavy bag on the counter and sat on a dusty chair in the corner while smoking a cigarette. "Son! How much will this be?"he asked his son who was playing a video game in a small room. "Uh...holy shit that's a big load!"he said pausing his game. "Son, what did I say about your language?"he said to him

* * *

. I stared out the window and blew the smoke out my mouth and nose. I was thinking about how I made Giggles feel like her life was threatened, she had so much to live for, but I had to do it, they left the bag there and my boys were gonna get shot if I didn't deliver this money. "Yo, Cuddles, you good? Usually you would be boasting about all this resources you hauled in here."said Pops. "Nah I'm good, I'm tired of working for this bitch-ass crackhead. Imma quit." I said while blowing more smoke out. Pops started to laugh loudly and opened the bag.

* * *

"Sorry for you to feel that way brother, wait a second...this smell like the little girl at the church...hey I know this smell...this is Giggles' clothes you got in here. These clothes cost like a million a piece."he said while pulling the clothes out. "Look, I didn't know that was her fucking house 'kay, we just got a little assed out, plus I broke in because I was rushing. My moms used to tell me never steal from a girl and I'm gonna listen to her from then on." I said.

* * *

"Word is bond, my nigga."said Pop's son as we slapped hands and pound our chests together. That's how we show respect around this town. "Son, why don't you take the jewelry to the back and give this kind gentleman his money."said Pop as he added up the money for the clothes. His son ran to the back and returned holding a big bag of money.

* * *

"Here you go."he said. "So I heard this Giggles chick got a banging back, it is big, you should holla at her."said his son. I laughed a little as I put out the light in the cigarette. "I did, I took her to the club, bought her a drink and gave her my number. Damn if I wasn't working tonight I would've f-" Pops slammed the caculator on the counter scaring both of us.

* * *

"Cuddles don't you have somewhere to go?"he said. "Don't you have to give me my money?" I amswered back quickly. He glared at me and I looked at him back. "Y'know Cuddles, you should be going to church, to get saved. All of this 'work' for your 'boss', will get you shot and killed trust me I been here for years, I saw all the things your 'boss' did to his 'workers'"said Pops. "

* * *

Yeah I know you been here for a long time, your so old, cartoons weren't on t.v, they were on paper." I said as me and his son laughed. Pops glared at me again, angrier. "I'm joking a'ight. I had a rough night already." I said. "I know, I know...just watch your back okay?"he said as he handed me a bigger bag of money. "Nah, keep it here, in case I need some, of you want any of it I advi

se you to fix this place up, it looks terrible, good looks." I said walking out the door and into the street.

**WORD IS BOND! HOPE U LIKE DAT GOOD PLOT SO FAR! REVIEW AND PUT YO HEAD UP :D**


	2. Chapter 3: Savin' 3

NEAR THE ENDING WAS KINDA LAZY WRITING AND I COULD'VE ADDED MORE BUT THAT'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE U LIKE IT.

Cuddles reached his Boss's crib and searched for his crew and the boss so he can give him his money he been angrily asking for. The house was very dark and yelling and talking can be heard downstairs.

What goes on down there is a bar, where they drink, play poker, watch chicks dance for money, anything that keeps them entertained. Its an open building where anybody from the hood that knows everybody can join in on the excitement.

"What up my dawgs! Where the fuck are you?" Cuddles yelled, while quickly walking around the building, he went in the livingroom where they would usually hangout but they weren't there. He even tried going downstairs, but they weren't in sight.

He returned in the main room where he heard sounds coming from the back of the area and followed it. He heard the voices were muffle behind the door. He kicked the door opened and found his crew tied up to a pole and their mouths covered with a shirt.

They were moving around alarmingly once he entered the dimly lit room. "Damn, I thought I told you niggas to go straight to the crib. Your both dumbasses. Hold the fuck still."said Cuddles taking his knife from his pocket. His crew wouldn't stop wildly moving around. "What?!"said Cuddles standing up angrily.

"You first Toothy."said Cuddles cutting the shirt from his mouth apart. "Thanks, you got to get the hell outta here. The Boss is about to blow this shit up!"he said as Cuddles crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving you guys here, let me cut you out."said Cuddles attempting to cut the rope.

"No! Don't touch the rope or we will blow the fuck up, I ain't with that shit, I like my fucking life so far!"said Toothy. Cuddles laughed loudly."Toothy, you ain't got no life, where have you been?"he said as his volume in his speech increased. "Shut the fuck up, he will hear you, damn nigga! Your so fucking scandalous!"said Toothy.

"Hey, don't call me shitty names that I can't spell, know this before I beat it in your head, I ain't scared of that bitchass of a boss, and you should know when he's taking drugs he's full of shit. You won't explode watch this shit."said Cuddles bringing his knife close to the rope, smiling mocking his two nervous friends.

His crew started to scream 'no' beneath the shirts on their mouths and close their eyes. Cuddles scoffed and quickly sliced the ropes loose. "Open your eyes, see we're fine, I told you so. Lets get the hell out of here."said Cuddles dumping his money on the floor and kept the other half of the money in the bag. After his crew left first the door slammed, locking him inside.

Cuddles slammed his fists against the door. "Open the motherfucking door! Hello?!"yelled Cuddles. "Well, well the goddamn leader of his crew Cuddles...you gots yourself a fine stack of money...and a fine rack girl. It will be ashame if something happens to Giggles and her parents get informed that it was you."said Shifty, a member of his crime group.

"Fuck You bitch, where the boss at?" said Cuddles flipping up his middle finger. Shifty growled under his breath. "Fuck you too you dusty ass motherfucking bitch!"he said pulling out his gun, Cuddles grinned, to show he wasn't afraid. "You want beef nigga? You got it bitch, come at me nigga, come at me!"yelled Cuddles standing still as Shifty aimed at Cuddles and pulled the trigger but missed the shot.

"Look at you bitch, you ain't all that, your a fucking waste of time! Give me the fucking gun nigga."said Cuddles roughly grabbing the gun and backing from him. "Open the door before I splatter your ass against the wall."said Cuddles pointing the gun at him and trying to open the automatically locked door. "Fuck You!"said Shifty. Cuddles pointed the gun at Shifty.

"I'll give you five fucking seconds to open this goddamn door...five..."said Cuddles as Shifty took out another gun and shot it at his chest. Cuddles fell to the ground and groaned painfully. "I told you nigga, I'm the fucking Boss in this bitch! Time to kill die motherfucker!"said Shifty releasing bullets in Cuddles chest again.

Cuddles pulled the trigger and shot Shifty in the knees making him fall to the ground, screaming."How the fuck did you forget you gave me a gun and told me to always wear a fucking bulletproof vest before meeting you. Damn are you that faded nigga? See you in hell motherfucker!"said Cuddles shooting Shifty in the head.

The door opened and Toothy ran to Cuddles. "You good? Did he shoot you?"said Toothy staring at his hole on the hole. "No, he shot me, but I got that bulletproof, so I'm good."said Cuddles opening his shirt so they could see. "The Boss won't be happy about you killing Shifty, we needed him for some jobs."said Playa examining Shifty's motionless, but not lifeless body.

"Fuck him, we call the docs and they will take care of that bitch ass, I'm going home to clear my mind."said Cuddles putting the gun in his pocket. "A'ight nigga, see you in a few?"said Playa as the crew shared their handshake and hug and went separate ways to their crib. Cuddles went down the street and turned around tree where he remembered sitting underneath it.

He reached a two lane street, the kind of lane that bikers and cars share. He stopped to let cars pass by before crossing to a street with many different stores. Walking past many people who gave him dirty looks he gladly returned them.

Finally he turned another street which is very gloomy and rainy, his house was the third one of the block. He reached his yellow and white house, where his mother was waiting for him she had on her raincoat and was shivering because he held the key to the house. She sneezed a few times before talking with a hoarse tone.

"Where have you been boy? You should let me keep the key to the house for now, I'm tired of you making me wait until four in the morning, church started hours ago."said his mother. Cuddles opened the door to the house and they both rushed inside. "And it ended hours ago, I'll go next week."he said walking past her.

"Oh Cuddles, you say this every Sunday, can you for once go to the next week service? I really want you to go."she said. "Moms, what is so 'special' about next week, I'm busy every Sunday, gettin' money for us. Tell me what is so damn special?"he yelled. His mother had an angry, but peaceful look on her face. She sighed keeping her unwanted comments to herself.

"First of all don't you yell at me, and second of all watch your language or I you will stay inside I mean it. You know I love you Cuddles but I am trying to get rid of my sins and your making it hard for me everyday. Anyways, this beautiful woman is perform on the stage and I think you will enjoy her. She has the most talented voice that you would ever hear."said Cuddle's mother.

"Whatever moms, I will have to see if I can squeeze that in my very busy schedule this week."said Cuddles walking up the stairs, and into his neat and clean room. One reason why its clean is because he is barely in there. He laid on the bed and sighed feeling relaxed after a long and hard day of 'work'.

A few hours later at about seven in the morning Cuddles woke up, hearing his mother coughing loudly. He growled and put the pillow over his head trying to ignore it. But he could still hear it, so he got up to see if she was okay. He entered her room when she was in the middle of putting her coat on. She was pale and her hair wasn't done like how she wanted it.

"Moms, what are you doing up so early?"he asked rubbing his eyes. "I go to work at this hour, don't worry about me."she said coughing some more before she sat on her bed to catch her breath. "Go back to bed, your sick."said Cuddles. His mother raised and shook her head.

"No Cuddles...I can't miss a day at work I will get fired for bad attendance."she said as she tried to comb her messy hair. Cuddles tried to take her jacket off but she pushed him. "Moms, you never miss a day of work, what are you talking about?"said Cuddles. "Forget it, I have to go, and you can't stop me!"she said softly. "How about I go for you."said Cuddles. Cuddles' mother sighed in relief.

"Lord boy, your so full of yourself, you can't handle my job, boy."she laughed. "Working as the cashier is hard work? I can handle it, I'm good."he said walking her to the bed. "Fine, you can't steal from the register either if I catch you, get ready for a slap when you come home, got it? I love you Cuddles."she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too."said Cuddles grabbing a gun off the counter and walking out the door. As he traveled down the stairs he saw Son running his way with an object in hand. "Yo, home boy, what's good? Where ya headin'?"asked Son walking next to him. "Nigga where's ya father? Didn't he tell your ass to stay off the streets?"said Cuddles. Son laughed as he pulled a gun towards Cuddles's face.

"Yo nigga chill with that gun, back the hell up with that shit. Where the fuck you get that?"said Cuddles backing up. "Nah, chill nigga, I found this gun lying around so I took it, pretty cool huh? I could use it to pop niggas in the head and shit."he said spinning the gun.

"Yo, watch the language son, and you better return it to the dead body you found it from. Stop spinnin that shit!"said Cuddles as the gun fired a bullets at someone's car. Cuddles and Son looked at the damaged car and watched the owner walk towards. "What the fuck?! Who's the bitch ass nigga who did this to my shit."said Truffles getting his gun ready.

Lammy walked across the street from the store and gasped at the sight of Truffles holding a gun. "Did you did this bitch? Your the only one around, turn the fuck around!"said Truffles. Lammy pushed him back. "Get the hell outta my face, I'm tryna head on home."said Lammy continuing to walk off. Truffles shot her in the leg and she fell on the street.

"Shit! You bitch! What the fuck! Argghh!"she yelled in pain. "Yo she's a badass, she still spitting after he smoked her. Damn should we help?"asked Son. "Shut the hell up, you wanna be next?"said Cuddles. Truffles stood over her and yanked on her hair. "Tell me you did this shit and I will let you live!"he said.

"Fuck you, your buggin' "she said groaning in agony. He pulled on her hair and she cried out. "Fuck this, I'm gonna help her out."said Son jumping over the car and shooting Truffles multiple time in the chest. Lammy groaned and she lied on the street in her own blood.

"You okay?" Son asked as her picked her up. "Argh, the fuck you mean if I'm okay?! Did you not see him shoot me in the leg?!"she yelled. "Oh shit, sorry, Cuddles a little help?"asked Son. Cuddles shook his head and ran over to Son. "She's all fucked up. We need to call the ambulance."said Cuddles.

"Wait, before you call them. How about you drive us to the hospital. And quick."she said squeezing her eyes shut. "I ain't got no ride."said Son. She reached for her keys and handed it to Cuddles. Son picked Lammy up and they went towards her car.

Meanwhile...Petunia's House

Giggles dumped her purse full of objects from her house onto Petunia's table. The mess startled her. "Giggles what the hell are you doing?"said Petunia. Giggles took her gloves off and her goggles. "That man last night. He wasn't any ordinary mugger. Did you remember what he said before he left?"he said. Petunia thought about it and so did Flaky. "He said 'Peace Out' right?"said Flaky.

"So what everybody says that."said Petunia. "No! You bitches don't understand! What if he was that guy at the club? That was way too convenient."said Giggles. "What? Ha, wow Giggles, way to have trust in your boyfriend, you, stupid...ass."said Petunia yawning a little.

"Who said that bullshit? I just met him. Stop being such a brainless...I think I'm going to quit cursing before my hair falls out!"said Giggles. "Great..."said Flaky folding her newspaper into a hat. "We gots to go to the supermarket. I'm running low on food."said Petunia.

SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT, I HAD TO RUSH! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.

OKAY MY THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER, WELL...I'M GLAD CUDDLES HELPED HIS FRIENDS, AND HIS MOTHER :D AND THAT LADY!


	3. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
